dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 49
Episode 49 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the return of Tim Black. It's the dankest episode ever. Prev: Episode 48 Next: Episode 50 Highlights * Three states legalizes pan * Wild Bill vs Star Trek atheism * American politics goes to shit Start of the Show The show begins with some casual banter and the peasants decide to bring Tim on the show. Tim appears in video form this episode and has some audio troubles and can't get on the show. They instead move into a Wild Bill video and picture him making out with Chuck Norris. The video was about Wild Bill trying to take on the evils of "Star Trek atheism." Next is a video about some ginger-haired preacher in Salem, Massachusetts getting called out by some little girl. Scotty describes it as the ultimate form of trolling, with the young girl overpowering his crappy preaching. Tim Black is then finally able to get on the show and TJ talks about his dark descent into drug abuse. The peasants then play one of Tim's own videos on a woman who committed suicide, Tim discussed the merits of being able to die with dignity and tries to argue with the fundamentalist standpoint that suicide is immoral. The peasants add on to Tim's thoughts and they conclude that there's no good reason for a moral objection to it. There was a major cut in the audio but it was eventually resolved so they moved into a video about pan legalization in Oregon, Washington D.C., and Florida. Even though the majority in Florida voted for legislation because of bullshit un-American loopholes it didn't pass. Tim mentioned a ton of people in DC already smoke weed and that the constant incarcerations for petty crime need to end. Ben then played a clip of Republicans taking over the Senate and TJ compared them to the Galactic Empire in Star Wars. The peasants discussed the frequent see-sawing of the politics, Tim suggests the differences between each party is declining. The peasants discuss how Baraq Obama is a lying piece of shit that lied about everything in his initial campaign. TJ then got on a tangent about how Steven Crowder is a little bitch because he is too afraid to even defend himself on the show. Middle of the Show Next up, the peasants watched a video about some guy who gave up his shitty old house for an iPhone 6. Scotty commented that the shithole might as well be completely condemned on the spot. The idea of trading an iPhone for a worthless house was such a shitty deal that the only offer he got was for one dollar. Next was a video on every Feminist's favorite topic: sexual harassment. Apparently, some dumb Muslim lady was crying because she's not allowed to wear her hijab in a public pool which led to public outrage. An employee explains that being fully clothed in the pool is a health liability. Some soft, congenial liberal dumbass suggest that they should be forced to pander to the moooslims. Next up was a video about Ben Stein and Alex Jones joining forces to call Obama the shittiest president in history. Apparently, the slave-owning founding father was less racist than Obama. Ben admits Alex Jones has a great radio voice but wastes it on peddling his stupid conservative prattle. Alex Jones never actually explains why he thinks Obama is racist. Next was a video relating to Breaking Bad ''in which a Florida mom makes a petition to take down a ''Breaking Bad action figure being sold in Toys R Us because she has too much time on her hands because of: think of the children! Next up came a short video about some kid who got high at the dentist office which seems to be the perfect formula for a viral video. Then was a video about a ten commandments monument in Washington DC being shattered. It was apparently the cause for security concerns. The offender apparently was told to do the deed by Satan himself. They then took a break. End of the Show The peasants returned and played a video about some lawyer who *gasp* conducted herself in the most unorthodox of manner! Despite being a defense attorney, who are supposed to be soulless pieces of shit. Next is a video about someone who let their son's killer live with them. He killed someone and got a free job and home out of it. It's strange fucking world we live in. They then moved into questions. The first was regarding if any of the peasants have had depression. All the peasants admit that they've been depressed at some point. TJFucksThings returns at 2:10:49. Egghead wore makeup this time... Quotes * "Why are jealous of my delicious man titties Ben?" -TJ in a British accent * "That kid is awesome" -Scotty describing the girl who was trolling a street preacher * "I thought about focusing on Washington DC politics but man, it would just make you wanna put a pistol in your mouth, man" -Tim Black * "Steven Crowder is a fucking cowardly bitch. Steven Crowder is a fucking cowardly bitch!" -TJ singing * "If G Man is listening to this podcast right now, you are a son of a bitch for even making that suggestion" -Tim Black condemns G Man's denial of starving children Trivia * Tim has to work on his diction. * Shirley Phelps-Roper is brought up on this show, who TJ has previously interviewed. * Albuquerque is a fucking shithole. * Ben slobbers on New Mexico's cock. An official state cock. * According to some conservatives, if America legalizes gay marriage (it actually fucking happened, cool) it will destroy the family and people will be having butt sex in the street. * Crime went down in Colorado since pan was legalized. * Dodgeball has been banned all over the US... According to Alex Jones * Galen is announced to be in a movie with Bryan Cranston. * According to stupid southerners, the Ten Commandments are part of America's history. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Tim Black Category:Episodes featuring Guests